


Valentine's Day

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [17]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet sweet schoompy love<br/>with a guess appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

~*~Nathan~*~

“Come on, tell me where we’re going.” Kristin straddled my lap on the couch in her flat. With her words she wiggled closer in a most tantalizing way.

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” I grabbed her hips in a vain attempt to hold her still. Never works, but it’s fun to try.

“I’ll suck your cock if you tell me.”

I smirked, “So if I don’t tell you won’t suck my cock?”

Her face turned to a frown, “I didn’t say that.”

I shook my head, “Kris, it’s not really a reward if you’re not going to not give the reward if I don’t do what you want. I get a blow job either way. So why spoil the surprise.”

“I’ll give you a special blow job.” She upped the ante this time with words and a slow lingering kiss. She sucked on my tongue to show me exactly what she’d be willing to do.

“So, no special blow job if I don’t tell you?”

She climbed off my lap in a huff, “Dammit, Nathan!” Her smile gave her away. 

“I may enjoy the cock sucking more, but you enjoy my reaction.” I stood up and pulled her back tight against my chest, making sure she could feel that my cock had been paying attention. “You’ll know the city when we get to the airport. The hotel when I tell the cab driver. And the rest as it happens.” I pushed her hair away with my face and sucked on the back of her neck, “I don’t think you really want to know anyway, do you love?”

She wrapped her arms behind me, “Not really.” I met her for another kiss. “I do like it when you use a pillow to muffle your screams.”

“I like your special blow jobs.” This time I kissed her nose and popped her on her ass. “Go finish the packing, we’re going to miss our plane.”

The fun banter continued on the cab ride. She did stop trying to bribe me with sexual favors, but she kept up a stream of guesses. All she knew was warm by the clothing I’d picked out for her. When I checked us in and gave her the boarding pass she looked at it just as strangely as I had anticipated.

“Arizona? You’re taking me to Arizona. What’s in Arizona?”

I smiled slyly. “You’ll see . . .” Truth was I still wasn’t sure exactly where Arizona was. I learned long ago that I didn’t need to know where I was to be there. I just get on the plane, get off the plane, and go where they tell me to go. It generally works out. Today I had quite a bit more information than “get on the plane”.

Once seated she started googling Arizona and firing off questions again. When the air hostess made her turn off her phone I faced her and sighed dramatically, “If I give you a present will you be satisfied until we’re at the hotel?”

“Nathan James Sykes!” 

I wasn’t expecting that. I drew my eyebrows together and squished up my nose, “Oi, you have never invoked the power of the full name! And when you do it’s in response to being offered gifts on an at least semi romantic mini break.” I couldn’t pull it off and smirked.

Before I could start again she interjected, “To Arizona.”

“What?”

“Semi romantic mini break to Arizona.”

We both started laughing and I pulled her in for a kiss, speaking against her lips, “I said semi.” It’s not easy to kiss while laughing, but we’re pretty good at it. I moved away smiling and licking the taste of her from my lips. She was looking at me with raised eyebrows. “What?” I rubbed my fingers over my lips, “You’re not wearing lipstick.”

“My prezzie.”

I so love this woman. Promising me oral sex one minute and now using the word “prezzie”. Dramatic shift that I find just as amusing as she does watching me go from socially awkward kid to sexually aggressive man. I pulled my bag out from under my seat and pulled out the long thin red velvet box. 

She bit the side of her bottom lip as she took the box from the palm of my hand. Her eyes never left mine. They sparkled. The blue got even brighter. She hadn’t even opened the box yet and I knew I’d done well. Her lip slid from between her teeth as she smiled and lifted the top. She looked down at the ruby and diamond bracelet, her fingers running over it's length then back up at me. That was a good smile. The first of many I planned on getting today. Her fingers went into the back of my hair and urged me closer for the first of many kisses I planned on getting too. I've never had a proper girlfriend for Valentine's Day. I might have gone a bit overboard. 

"Help me put it on."

It had one of those industrial strength clasps. I'd had the jeweler instruct me on how to work it. I was able to very smoothly open and fasten it around her wrist. She held her arm in front of her looking. "Nathan, thank you. It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful." She is. She is beautiful and smart and funny and caring and sexy and mine. I like that last bit quite alot.

She wrapped her newly adorned arm around my arm, laid her head on my shoulder and went back to reading. I kissed her head and went back to listening to music.

The airhostess woke us up as we were landing. Damn, it was very sunny in Arizona. The name of the hotel meant nothing to her. When we arrived there was a small group of fans outside. She glared at me playfully, "Did you tweet our plans?"

I shook my head, "These are not my fans." After the past weekend's internet fallout and the paparazzi stalking resulting in embarassing pictures (us) and one sex video (thank fuck, not us) I wasn't about to tweet shit. 

Her eyes got big, "Who's here? Are we here to see who's here?"

"You will see soon enough." I grabbed our suitcase and kept my head down as we hurried into the hotel and got checked in. I hit the button for our floor in the elevator when a familiar voice yelled to hold the elevator. Right on time, I might add.

I knew Kristin would recognize the accent, but not the voice. She looked up and her mouth dropped open then she looked at me as a very rumbled Ed Sheeran hopped on the lift. "You got me Ed?" 

"Tickets. I got you Ed tickets. Important distinction." I laughed while my mate got hugged by my girlfriend. A few weeks ago she'd gone to his gig in Atlanta. I'd arranged for her to go to sound check and they'd gone out to dinner before his show. She'd been on about how sweet he was and how amazing the show had been. I hadn't seen him headline and she said she'd wished I could have been there. That I would have loved it and we would have had such a good time. I agreed and went to work making that happen. Wasn't that difficult. 

When we got upstairs to our room she threw herself into my arms laughing. “I can not believe you.” She kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair. “You made a wish come true. You’re amazing.” 

I watched her pull away and climb on the bed. She held out her hand and I joined her in the middle. I laughed when she started jumping. “You’re crazy!”

She had both my hands and I was jumping with her. “Crazy about you maybe. We can sing, and dance, and kiss all night. This is going to be incredible.” 

After the bullshit of the weekend and my worry with last night’s conversation this play was perfect. Last night I’d said I just wanted to be a boy in love with a girl. This was exactly what I wanted. 

We laughed and jumped on the bed until we fell down exhausted. Then we wrapped around each other for a cuddle until it was time to head to the theatre for sound check.

After that we joined Ed for dinner. Ed enjoyed making fun of me for my inability to drink legally. Taking the piss was normal. “You two don’t look too worse for wear after the weekend you lot had.” He was snickering.

I shook my head, “Jay is completely gutted that my naked ass got more attention than his balcony oral sex video.”

“True that, however it’s pretty obvious that your naked ass is in the middle of fucking. What with her leg wrapped around your waist and all.”

I watched Kristin roll her eyes. I reached over and took her hand. Her cheeks were red, but she shook her head looking at him, “It’s been a truly ridiculous weekend.”

“That tv show’s gonna be a hoot. Nothing but blurred naked bits and bleeped out words.” 

Then it was back to the hotel to get ready. The door wasn't even fully closed when Kristin started peeling off her clothes. I didn't even have time to watch properly before she ducked into the bathroom. I stood there looking around a little lost whilst she turned on the water. A voice from inside called out, "Nathan . . . get in here."

Oh, I was meant to follow. I left my clothes in a pile outside the door. She was already wet when I moved aside the curtain, "You called for me?"

Her eyes travelled over my body in a way which left me feeling deliciously dirty. When she got back to my eyes she smiled, "Yes, I did." My already semi-hard cock went rock-hard with the press of her warm wet skin to mine. I leaned down for a kiss. She tasted of the beer she had with dinner, an illegal tease to my tastebuds. My hands followed the path of the water from her soulders down to her ass. I pulled her close and ground against her. 

Her hands pushed at my chest, moving me away from her. I hope I never get used to the sight of her going to her knees in front of me. There is a specific thrill watching that happen. One hand drug down the center of my body, the other ran along the back of my thigh. This was a cue to my knees to get weak. It worked every single time. I put my hand on the shower wall for support and joined in the smile she gave me. She does enjoy my reaction. Her hand wrapped around the base of my cock, positioning me. Sometimes I can watch. Sometimes I can't. Today I got as far as watching her tongue tease my slit. The shockwave of sensation snapped my eyes closed and I groaned, dropping my chin to my chest. She pulled me into the warm slickness of her mouth with a long vibrating hum like my cock was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Her love of sucking me off is both hot and filthy. Perfect. 

The hand on the back of my thigh moved up. She held onto my ass, her finger tips right between my butt cheeks. I lifted my foot to the edge of the tub where she could get to me. Special blow job time.

Don't know, don't care how she rearranged the placement of her hands. Only that one continued to work with her mouth on my cock and the other teased the skin behind my balls. I leaned against the back wall of the shower. The water hit my stomach and her head now. I rested a hand on her head. I didn't need to guide her. I knew she'd give me what I wanted, what I needed. As usual the anticipation of what would come next was almost as good as the sensation of her finger pushing into my body. Almost. My shoulders sagged as everything went numb except where she touched me. At first the feeling inside me was foreign, but soon enough she'd touched that spot that sent a jolt of electricity through me. And when she did I screamed. Couldn't help it. Felt so good. She knew I couldn't take more than three or four of those touches before I lost control. I had a death grip on the curtain rod at two. 

Sometime after two she'd stopped sucking me and it was nothing but that feel of her barely moving inside my body. That and the occasional kiss on my stomach. Standing, breathing, and feeling was all I was capable of. When she drew me back inside her mouth I was confident she was going to finish me, but just in case. "Kristin, please."

The world exploded behind my eyes. My orgasm ripped through me leaving me panting for breath. I came back to myself to find I was rythmically stroking her head as it lay against my thigh. I mumbled something to let her know I was back.

"Come on down here, baby. I'm not through with you yet." 

It's hard not to laugh at how amazing my sex life is right now. We, well she, figured out that if she keeps stroking inside me my cock is right back to hard almost immediately. I was there. I moaned as she slipped out of me. She put both her hands on my thighs and let me settle to the tub with her straddling me. I grabbed her face, pulling her to me to kiss her. While I was busy enjoying the kissing she was busy lowering herself on to me. Inside her felt so good. Blow jobs are good, special blow jobs are great, inside my woman if fucking fantastic. Tight warmth all along the length of my cock. Sliding in and out with perfect friction. 

I used my thumb to make circles on her clit. Had to make sure she came. Before me. When she was close she tore away from the kiss and threw her head back. I dipped my head and sucked her nipple hard. That was enough to trigger her orgasm. Her fingers dug into my shoulders. I watched her get lost in all the feeling. Loved the look on her face as she came. So sexy. She dropped her head to my shoulder and kissed my neck, “You feel so good, Nathan.”

“Oh, yeah, perfect.” She tightened those inner muscles around me. Then one slow stroke and I was gone again. 

Her lips were soft against my neck. Barely touching me. She flipped my earlobe with her tongue and whispered, “I love you, Nathan.”

I hugged her tight, “Mmm, love you too.”

While she finished getting ready, dressed in the simple black dressed I’d picked out for her to wear, I tweeted what she’d dared me too. Fall out will be exquisite. I hit send right as she walked into the room. “You, wow!” I slowly stood and walked to her, taking her hands and taking all of her in, “Missing something.”

She smiled, “What am I missing?” I kissed her nose and pulled another velvet box out of my pocket, holding it out to her. Her shoulders slumped, her head dropped to the side, and she almost sighed my name, “Nathan. Too much.” She took the box and opened it. Her eyes filled with tears.

I used my thumb to wipe the tears away, “No, love, just about enough. You underestimate the value of what you give to me.” I kissed her very very softly. She knew what I meant and nodded. I put the necklace that matched the bracelet I gave her on the plane around her neck while she put in the earrings. I kissed her shoulder, “So enough with too much. Let’s go sing, dance, kiss, and see what this Ed Sheeran bloke can do.”

Our seats were in a box along the side of the theatre. Amazing view. I put her closest to the stage so I could stand behind her, hold her, and watch the show over her shoulder. The entire first song I stood there with my mouth hanging open. It was incredible. The music, his voice, the visuals behind him. As the show continued I understood everything she’d told me. The words didn’t do the experience justice. The control he had over the crowd, they way he worked them. He instructed them to not “shh” people when they called out during the quiet bits, but to rub their shoulder “no lower” and give them a shrug as if to say “come on”. With that he was able to get them to be silent so he could stand on the monitor and fill the theatre with nothing but his naked voice. The crowd was reverent. I’d never seen anything like it. 

When it was time I took Kristin’s hand and pulled her toward the stairway, “Come with me.” I was a combination of excited and nervous. The stairs let out at the front of the stage and I walked her to the aisle. The security guard was aware and nodded, moving out of our way.

Ed finished his song and waited for the applause to die down. “This is where I have Foy join me on stage for a song or two. Still going to do that.” He waited while Foy walked to his place and the crowd cheered again. “But being Valentine’s Day, and me being a romantic, I couldn’t turn down a request from a mate wanting to impress his bird. Especially since he was kind enough to let me hitch a ride on their tour bus the night I got nominated for a Grammy.” There was a smattering of screaming. Ed laughed, “Some of you know the group it seems. I’ll let you scream at him for a bit, but then you’ve got to go quiet again or the person next to you is going to rub your shoulder and give you the shrug. Please welcome, my dear friend, Nathan Sykes, from The Wanted.”

I kissed Kristin quickly before jumping on stage. There was screaming and clapping. I waved and took the microphone from Ed’s stage hand. “Ello everyone. Happy-Cupid-Shot-You-In-The-Arse-Day.” 

“You’re naked arse?”

I pointed at Ed, “Nicely!” Someone yelled a compliment regarding my arse. “Thank you, and thank Ed for letting me be part of this amazing show!”

When the screaming dissipated Ed “shh’d” the crowd, “My pleasure.”

Once I started singing the butterflies disappeared. I sang to the crowd except the words I wanted to make sure Kristin knew were hers. She kept her eyes glued to me and sang along with “Kiss Me.” Most of the song Ed and I switched off with the lyrics. He let me have the bridge and I made sure to be in front of her as I sang “Yeah I've been feeling everything. From hate to love. From love to lust. From lust to truth. I guess that's how I know you. So I hold you close to help you give it up.” She mouthed that she loved me, making my stomach flutter, and I went back to center to finish. 

Ed and I hugged then he raised my hand in the air, “Big thanks to Nathan Sykes.” 

I did a little bow, “Thanks Ed and all of you!” I clapped my hands, encouraged the crowd to join me, “I’ll get off your stage now.”

“You’re welcome anytime.”

I jumped back off the stage where Kristin stood and gathered her in my arms. The people around us whooped it up for our kiss. I grabbed her hand and led her back up to our seats so “our” show didn’t interrupt Ed’s any further. Half way up the stairs she stopped. I knew what to expect when I turned to face her. I was way too tall two steps up, so I walked back down below her. The look on her face was all I needed. I could read the love in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I slid mine around her waist. Her lips pressed to mine, giving way to a deep kiss that threatened to get out of control, but stopping just shy. 

“You were so good, Nathan.”

“Thank you. Just for you.” 

She took my hand and we took our places for the rest of the show. When Ed left the stage we scooted back down the stairs, jumped the stage, and went backstage to thank him again. He was leaving immediately for his next stop and we headed out to a car that was waiting to take us back to the hotel.

“This day has been like no other day. No one’s ever done so much.” 

The car ride had been a silent cuddle. She hugged me as soon as we’d gotten to our room, “No one’s loved you like I do.” 

She nodded slowly, “That is true.”

I ran my fingers through her hair, loving the silky texture, “And no one has loved me so well.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.”

I cocked an eyebrow, “Did you doubt it?”

“No.” Her smile melted me. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” I pulled her close and kissed along her neck, “Gonna make love to you now.”

“Gonna let you.”

Nothing fancy tonight. Just me and my girl. I undressed us both, kissing each stretch of skin I exposed. My hands touched everywhere, setting both of us on fire. We moved to the bed with me over her. I stayed above her, dipping down to kiss her, letting our bodies barely touch. Each stroke of contact was more and longer until I was settled between her thighs. We touched and kissed for a long time. Moving together. I pushed inside her slowly. That was when the kiss broke. I laid my forehead against hers, “Love you.”

Kristin wrapped her leg around my waist, “Love you.”

I almost stopped breathing. This was one of those times where the emotional piece was better than the physical and trust me, the physical was pretty fucking amazing. No more talking. No more kissing. Nothing but eye contact and our bodies moving together. I never knew so much could be said without saying anything. Not until falling in love with Kristin. I felt her come and let myself go with her. 

Together.


End file.
